Too lost in you
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Oh, no otra vez. otra vez esos ojos grises en los que cuando me hundo es imposible salir... DM&HG


Oh, no otra vez.

De nuevo esos ojos grises se clavan en los míos haciendo que mi mente rememore algunos de los mas marcados encuentros secretos nuestros.

Pierdo la cabeza cada vez que me miras. Recuerdo como esos mismos ojos me miran cuando tu dura erección penetra mi apretada y caliente cavidad. De cómo me miraste con deseo luego de ese primer beso que fue el punto final que sello nuestro destino, que fue perdición y esperanza a la vez.

Harry y Ron me están hablando pero no los escucho, no los veo, no los siento. Solo te percibo a ti y cuando estas tu, no hay nadie más. No necesito a nadie más.

¿Quién diría que ese odio crudo que sentía por ti se convertiría, con solo un roce, en una pasión profunda y desgarradora que me hace anhelarte?

No puedo evitarlo, es como si lo llevara grabado en mí ser. Es como si estuviera ciega. Cada vez que entras a la misma instancia o espacio donde estoy, un radar, por llamar así, se pone en alerta: piel de gallina, sonrojo sin razón, risita tonta.

_YOU LOOK INTO MY EYES_

_I GO OUT OF MY MIND_

_I CANT SEE ANYTHING_

_COS THIS LOVES GOT ME BLIND_

_I CANT HELP MYSELF_

_I CANT BREAK THE SPELL_

_I CANT EVEN TRY_

Estas dentro de mi piel desde aquel día detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, desde que me robaste ese beso, ese primer roce entre nosotros, enemigos a muerte.

_Flash back_

-Cállate de una vez, Granger. Que McGonagall nos mandara a limpiar las calabazas porque su amigo gigantón se fue a no sé donde tampoco fue de mi agrado -. Dijo Draco Malfoy con su habitual tono arrogante y pretencioso.

-Si tanto te molesta que hable, ¿Por qué no me callas tú, Huron cobarde?

-Porque no se cómo se podría callar a una come libros.

-¡No sabes porque eres un descerebrado animal idiota!

-¿Yo? ¡Yo soy un Malfoy pero también soy como algunos chicos normales! ¡No como otras!

-Guau, esto es imposible, el señor Draco-sangre-limpia-odio-a-los-hijos-de-muggles-Malfoy dice que se parece un poco a los chicos normales y que ¿YO soy la rara aquí?

-¡Si, tu! Tu, la maldita rata de biblioteca que no reacciona como las demás, la única que me detesta, la única capaz de levantarme la voz aunque sea una insignificante sangre sucia, la persona a la que me gustaría callar de mil maneras distintas pero ninguna sucederá nunca.

Poco a poco, se habían dejado llevar por el calor de la pelea y se habían acercado hasta quedar a pocos pasos.

-Hooo, ¿Así que al señor Malfoy le gustaría callarme? ¿De qué forma? ¿Maldiciéndome por la espalda como el cobarde que es? ¿O mejor, pegarme?

Draco, al escuchar semejantes ofensas, que ella, lo creyera capaz de todo eso solo atino a:

-¿Quieres saber cómo te callaría? Así te callaría…

La agarro fuertemente del pelo para alcanzar su nuca y alzarla, para que su boca quedara a la altura de la de él. Antes de que Hermione alcanzara a siquiera decir algo, tapo su boca con la de él. Draco cerró los ojos, no podía ser tan dulce y suave, tan inocente que no sabía cómo besarlo.

Hermione no podía creer que se estaba besando con Draco Malfoy. Él le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de los labios hasta que ella los abrió y él pudo meter su lengua. La empezó a recorrer pausadamente mientras que sus manos se aventuraban a acariciarla sobre la ropa. Las manos de Hermione se hundieron en la cabellera platinada al tiempo que abría más la boca para profundizar el beso.

Draco, al notarlo, gimió fuertemente y la agarro de las nalgas, levantándola hasta que Hermy se rozara con la gran protuberancia que se notaba en la bragueta. Ahora fue ella la que gimió, por lo que Draco, sumido en una pasión incandescente, tomo una de sus piernas al descubierto y su mano fue avanzando hacia el centro de la feminidad. Hermione, ya no podía sostenerse sola, no podía pensar, pero si pudo sentir como la mano de Draco penetraba en su falda directo…

¡DRACO MALFOY!

Y se aparto torpemente para romper el beso. Lo que primero encontró fueron sus ojos, oscurecidos por la pasión.

_Fin de flash back_

_IM IN OVER MY HEAD_

_YOU GOT UNDER MY SKIN_

_I GOT NO STRENGTH AT ALL_

_IN THE STATE THAT IM IN_

_AND MY KNEES ARE WEAK_

_AND MY MOUTH CANT SPEAK_

_FELL TOO FAR THIS TIME_

Luego de eso existieron muchos otros besos. Detrás de estatuas, contra el piso de la torre de astronomía, arboles, detrás de los tapices, en algún pasillo desierto, aulas vacías, y hasta en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida.

Era imposible negarlo. Te necesitaba como el respirar. Necesitaba tus besos, tus caricias, tu olor, tu sabor, incluso llegaba a necesitarte más que a la comida.

_OOH_

_WELL YOU WHISPERED TO ME_

_AND I SHIVER INSIDE_

_YOU UNDO ME AND MOVE ME_

_IN WAYS UNDEFINED_

_AND YOURE ALL I SEE_

_AND YOURE ALL I NEED_

_HELP ME BABY (HELP ME BABY)_

_HELP ME BABY (HELP ME NOW)_

_FLASH BACK_

Luego de ese beso, volvió rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor y se acostó agitada, aunque no se durmió hasta bien entrada la noche. Qué suerte fue que al ser la hora de la cena, todos los pasillos y las salas estaban vacías. Porque sino mas de una persona se hubiera extrañado de verla acariciándose los labios y con la mirada perdida evidenciaban el recuerdo de un beso.

A la mañana siguiente fue, como siempre, la primera en bajar a desayunar, por lo que el Gran salón estaba vacío. Hermione se sentó de espaldas a la mesa Slytheriana y empezó a comer tranquilamente, aunque por dentro se rompía la cabeza pensando en cómo reaccionar cuando, en la primera hora de clases del día, la compartiría con los Slytherin.

Poco a poco el Gran salón se fue llenando. Los chicos llegaron muy alegres y empezaron a comer haciéndose bromas ajenos a que a Hermione un escalofrió la recorrió por entera y que antes de que Harry le susurrara algo, ya sabía quien la estaba mirando. Solo sonrió.

La clase paso sin ningún incidente, excepto que Seamus exploto su cuarto caldero en un mes, todo un record en él. Hermione fue la última en retirarse y al hacerlo se encontró con que Draco Malfoy estaba cómodamente apoyado en una de las columnas mirándola fijamente. Pasó por su lado como si nada pero a pocos pasos sintió como una mano la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y la ponía contra la pared. Le tomo la cara y con la otra mano la cadera para quedar pegados. Le levanto el rostro y sello con sus labios la boca de ella.

Esta, sin esperar, lo tomo de pelo, haciendo que el apasionado beso se profundizara aun más. Gemían, suspiraban, todo sumidos en una arrebatadora y caliente pasión que los conducía a la perdición.

Pero justo la gata de Flich apareció maullando y provocando la separación de los amantes. Se miraron por unos minutos, Draco tenía la camisa en el piso y todo su torso al descubierto, pero Hermione estaba peor, tenía la camisa desabrochada totalmente, el corpiño algo roto, los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, y la falda tan subida que se le veía un trozo de sus bragas blancas.

Se empezaron a acomodar tímidamente, cuando terminaron solo sonrieron, admitiendo al fin de que esto era algo que se había salido de control y que se volvería a salir.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_COS IM SLIPPING AWAY_

_LIKE THE SAND TO THE TIDE_

_FLOWING INTO YOUR ARMS_

_FALLING INTO YOUR EYES_

_IF YOU GET TOO NEAR_

_I MIGHT DISAPPEAR_

_I MIGHT LOSE MY MIND_

Ya nadie me podía salvar. Ni Harry, ni Ron. Ambos lo sabían, percibían de que alguien me tenía loca, pero no sabían quién.

_IM GOING CRAZY IN LOVE FOR YOU BABY_

_(I CANT EAT AND I CANT SLEEP)_

_IM GOING DOWN LIKE A STONE IN THE SEA_

_YEAH, NO ONE CAN RESCUE ME_

_(NO ONE CAN RESCUE ME)_

Hoy era nuestro último día en Hogwarts, hacían días que no nos habíamos tocado. Pero todo cambio cuando Draco rompió las filas de Slytherin y se acerco con un paso pausado hacia la mesa Gryffindor, donde me levanto y tomándome por la cintura me panto un profundo beso, cargado de anhelo y pasión contenida. Pasión que desde este día nunca volveremos a esconder.

Y tomándome de la mano, salimos dejando a un anonadado Gran salón, donde los alumnos estaban como petrificados y los profesores tenían las bocas abiertas. Menos Dumbledore, quien sonreía felizmente y quien luego nos aplaudía, recibiendo unas miradas cargadas de odio y reproche de Harry y Ron…

Pero a mí no me importo. Yo estoy perdida en ti y ya no tengo como salvarme…

_BABY, IM TOO LOST IN YOU_

_CAUGHT IN YOU_

_LOST IN EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_

_SO DEEP, I CANT SLEEP_

_I CANT THINK_

_I JUST THINK ABOUT THE THINGS THAT YOU DO (YOU DO)_

_IM TOO LOST IN YOU_

_BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… ESPERO QUE LAS ESCENAS ESTEN BIEN… ME HA COSTADO MUCHO REALIZAR ESTE DRAMIONE SONG-FICS PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…_

_DEJEN COMENTARIOS! la cancion es TOO LOST IN YOU de Sugababes que tambien sale en la pelicula Love actually donde mi amado Alan Rickman baila con su secretaria..._


End file.
